Batman
You may be looking for Batman (Earth-2A). :You may be looking for Batman (SuperPowers Figure). :You may be looking for Batman from the Universe of Evil. SuperFriends / Justice League of America Team Member Bruce Wayne is a wealthy American playboy, philanthropist, and owner of Wayne Enterprises. After witnessing the murder of his parents Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne as a child, he swore vengeance against criminals, an oath tempered by a sense of justice. Bruce Wayne trains himself physically and intellectually and crafts a bat-inspired persona to fight crime.Beatty, Scott (2008). "Batman". In Dougall, Alastair. The DC Comics Encyclopedia. London: Dorling Kindersley. pp. 40–44. ISBN 978-0-7566-4119-1. Batman operates in Gotham City with assistance from various supporting characters, including his butler Alfred Pennyworth, police commissioner Gordon, and vigilante allies such as Robin. Unlike most superheroes, Batman does not possess any superpowers; rather, he relies on his genius intellect, physical prowess, martial arts abilities, detective skills, science and technology, vast wealth, intimidation, and indomitable will. A large assortment of villains make up Batman's rogues gallery, including his archenemy, the Joker. He is a worthy member of the Justice League of America and Super Friends. __TOC__ Background Information Early Youth In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Bruce Wayne was the only son of physician Dr. Thomas and Martha Wayne. When Bruce Wayne was 3 or 4, his father attended a masquerade- ball where the theme was ‘flying creatures’. Thomas Wayne won first prize wearing a "bat-man" costume. While the prizes are being given out, a couple of gunman burst in demand help from the only doctor in attendance, Dr. Wayne. They take him to their secret hideout where Lew Moxon, a notorious bank robber was hiding out. He had been shot. However, Thomas decides apprehend the bank robbers. And with stupid-luck, helps capture the bank robbers. At his trial, Moxon swears vengeance on Wayne.As learned from Thomas Wayne’s journal. This story is revealed in Detective Comics, #235 (September 1956) Young Bruce was also introduced to the mysterious avenger and vigilante called the 'Shadow' (Kent Allard), who saved his and his father's life during a robbery. Bruce was instantly inspired by the Shadow.As revealed in Batman, #259 (November/December 1974). This event and seeing his father in the ‘Bat-costume’ (which Bruce still has) influenced Bruce's adult life. A few weeks later, after a night out, young Bruce and his parents were walking home on through a fashionable neighborhood called Park Row (now called Crime Alley) and chatting about the movie they had just seen (in the Earth-1A universe, it was Robin Hood),This is probably referring to The Adventures of Robin Hood released in 1938 and directed by Michael Curtiz and William Keighley. This street is never actually called, Park Row on the SuperFriends TV Show. when a lone-gunman (in the Earth-One universe it was confirmed to be Joe Chill) emerged from the shadows trying to steal Martha’s necklace. As the boy watched in horror, two shots were fired. Bruce stood there in numb silence as his parents crumpled to the ground. As the police converged on the scene, a woman named Leslie Thompkins singled the young sobbing Bruce out. She knelt down beside him, hugged him and told him she would do what she could to help. Everything else faded away as he felt the comfort of her embrace. Young Bruce was also supported by a young police lieutenant named James W. Gordon.As revealed in Detective Comics, #457 (March 1976) and in Untold Legend of the Batman, #1 (July 1980). Elements of this story are also revealed in Batman Annual, #9 (1985). Afterwards, Bruce made a graveside promise that he would bring the lowly killer to justice and avenge their deaths.As revealed in Untold Legend of the Batman, #1 (July 1980). The Gotham police never found the gunman.As revealed in Detective Comics, #235 (September 1956). Shortly after the funeral, Social Services handed Bruce over to the care of his uncle — Philip Wayne. He stayed at Philip's estate. His Uncle Phil had to travel due to his work and was rarely at home. So young Bruce became close friends with the housekeeper, Mrs. Chilton, who would become like a second mother.As revealed in Batman, #208 (January-February 1969) and in Untold Legend of the Batman, #1 (July 1980). Almost a year to the date of his parent’s murder, he decided to track down the city's most famous private detective, Harvey Harris (in the Earth-1A universe he is the uncle to Jr. SuperFriend, Wendy Harris). After weeks of surveillance, Bruce decided to don a bright red, yellow and green costume to conceal his identity, Bruce decides to introduce himself only to find a criminal waiting to ambush him. Bruce used a large advertising display piece to waylay the thug, saving Harris's life. Harris was so impressed with the teen's nerve that he agreed to take him under his wing. Thinking the masked teenage boy looked as colorful as a robin redbreast in his costume; Harris decided to call him Robin. As Robin, Bruce spent several weeks training under Harvey Harris's tutelage. Harris instructed him on the finer points of criminal detection, boxing and fingerprint identification.As revealed in Detective Comics, #226 (December 1955) and in Untold Legend of the Batman, #1 (July 1980). This is also referenced in the Super Fan section of the SuperFriends comic book, issue #1 As Bruce became a teenager, rather than purse athletic aspirations (which he could have), he dedicated himself towards learning everything he could about police procedure. He attended Gotham College, where he graduated with a degree in criminology and a minor in psychology. However, it was from Professor Amos Rexford that he learned his greatest lesson – the difference between law and justice.As revealed in Untold Legend of the Batman, #1 (July 1980). Upon graduation Bruce travelled around the world in preparation for his ultimate crusade and during this journey; he visited many places for different purposes. He trained in Mexico with a Witch Doctor to hone his wisdom and learn to trust his instincts.As revealed in Detective Comics, #449 (July 1975). Bruce eventually returned to his family's original estate, Wayne Manor, now old enough to assume control of his father's business interests at Wayne Enterprises, but there was still the unsettled matter of his graveside vow. On one notable evening, Bruce was toying with the idea of becoming a police officer, when, like an omen, a bat flew through a window in Wayne Manor. It was then he came up with the idea to become a masked vigilante crime-fighter: Batman, the Dark Knight to strike fear into the hearts of all evil men!As explained in the Season 9 episode, The Fear and revealed in Untold Legend of the Batman, #1 (July 1980). Rogues, Villains and Allies Not long after Bruce took in the young orphaned Richard Grayson as his ward and his friendship with Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon begins to take shape, Much of this back story is depicted in the Filmation series: The Batman/Superman Hour'Italic text' (1968-1969). Alfred Pennyworth showed up unannounced at Wayne Manor to become the butler, having made a promise to do so by his dying father Jarvis Pennyworth, Thomas Wayne's old butler. Although at first Wayne and Grayson kept their identities a secret from him, Alfred soon learned their secret during an emergency and began assisting the Batman and Robin team, adding maintenance of the Batcave to his many duties at Wayne Manor.As revealed in Untold Legend of the Batman, #2 (August 1980). Young Grayson would eventually enter High School,As revealed in Batman, #166 (September 1964). all the while helping Batman to protect Gotham City from many costumed villains, including many powerful crime lords and mob bosses, such as: Mr. Incognito,As revealed in Batman, #173 (August 1965). the Bouncer,As revealed in Detective Comics, #347 (January 1966) the Monarch of Menace,As revealed in Detective Comics, #350 (April 1966). Death Man,As revealed in Batman, #180 (May 1966). the Outsider,As revealed in Detective Comics, #340 (June 1965). the monstrous criminal called Blockbuster,AS revealed in Detective Comics, #345 & #349 (1966-67). the Weather Wizard,As revealed in Detective Comics, #353 (July 1966). the Hooded Hangman,As revealed in Detective Comics, #355 (September 1966). the Eraser,As revealed in Batman, #188 (December 1966). Spellbinder,As revealed in Detective Comics, #358 (December, 1966). the Scarecrow,As revealed in Batman, #189 (February 1967); #200 (March 1968) and Detective Comics, #389 (July 1969). Mister Zero / Mister Freeze, As revealed in Detective Comics, #375 (May 1968). Poison Ivy (an intoxicating adversary),As revealed in Batman, #181 (June 1966). the Joker,As revealed in Detective Comics, #341 (July 1965) and Batman, #181 (June 1966). the Penguin,As revealed in Batman, #190 (March 1967). the Riddler,As revealed in Detective Comics, #362 (April 1967); #364 (June 1967); #377 (July 1968). Catwoman (whom Batman had an unconventional relationship with),As revealed in Batman, #201 (May 1968); #210 (March 1969). Schemer,As revealed in Batman, #205 (September 1968). and Two-Face (aka Harvey Dent, former D.A. for Gotham City).As revealed in Batman, #234 (August 1971); Brave and the Bold, #106 (March-April 1973); Batman, #258 (Sept. - Oct. 1974); #312 (June 1979); #313 (July 1979); #314 (August 1979); #329 (November 1980); #346 (April 1982) & Detective Comics, #513 (April 1982). In addition to fighting crime, the Dynamic Duo teamed up with allies including Batwoman, heiress, former circus performer and love interest for Bruce, Kathy Kane;As revealed in Detective Comics, #233 (July 1956). Bat-Girl (Kathy's niece, Betty Kane);As revealed in Batman, #139/3 (April 1961). and Batgirl, who was secretly Commissioner Gordon's daughter Barbara.As revealed in Detective Comics, #359 (January 1967); #363 (May 1967); #369 (Nov.1967); Batman, #197 (December 1967). For several years, they also had an ardent — if frequently obnoxious — supporter in the form of Bat-Mite, an other-dimensional imp with seemingly limitless magical powers.As revealed in Detective Comics, #267 (May 1959). Bat-Mite was also a regular featured character on The New Adventures of Batman which aired on CBS in the Spring of 1977. The Earth-One Batman never met his Earth-Two counterpart, but later became friends with his counterpart's daughter Helena, the Huntress; whom she called ‘uncle’.As revealed in Batman Family, #17 (April-May 1978) and Justice League of America, #195 (October 1981). The Caped Crusader It would be as Batman that Wayne began his personal crusade against the underworld forces that operated within Gotham city almost unchecked. He proved to be an effective crime fighter through sophisticated analytical and detective processes that got him the support of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon. He even has the devotion of a local Doctor to aid him in his cause, Dr. Douglas William Dundee.As revealed in Batman, #304/2 (October 1978). Batman eventually learned the identities of Joe Chill and Lew Moxon and discovered the real story behind his parents' murders. However, Chill was shot by his own men and Moxon was hit by a truckAs revealed in Detective Comics, #235 (September 1956) before either man could be arrested or brought to trial. Formation of the Justice League Batman and Robin are on hand for a historic occasion – the first gathering of assembled heroes! The Dynamic Duo is able to help the Flash, the Blackhawks, the Challengers of the Unknown, Plastic Man, the Vigilante, Robotman, Congo Bill and Congorilla, Rex, the Wonder Dog, Aquaman, and Wonder Woman in protecting Earth from a Martian invasion. The invaders had come to earth in search of earth’s newest arrival, the Martian Manhunter.The above adventure is revealed in Justice League of America, #144 (July, 1977). The next assembly of these great heroes included the Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and the Green Lantern. As a team they stopped the invading Appellaxians resulting in the formation of Justice League of America!As revealed in Justice League of America, #9 (February, 1962). The Dark Years Dick Grayson eventually graduated from high school and moved out of Wayne Manor to attend Hudson University. Bruce decided this was a good time to spend time away from Wayne Manor and the Batcave. He moved to the penthouse of the Wayne Foundation building. Bruce and Alfred decided to start working there as their main base of operations both for work at daylight as well as nighttime. In order to instill terror into the new breed of criminals, Batman became a terrible creature of the night once again; a decision that created a whole new perspective in Batman's career.As revealed in Batman, #217 (December 1969). Working alone once again, Batman's tactics and methods became much more serious and so did his enemies.As revealed in Detective Comics, #395 (January 1970); Detective Comics, #397 (March 1970); #399 (May 1970); #401 (July 1970); Batman, #219 (February 1970); #221 (May 1970); #225 (September 1970); #226 (November 1970); #237 (December 1971). The caped crusader first became aware of a mysterious group of killers called the League of Assassins, when he saved a shipping magnate from being killed by one of the members of this group.As revealed in Detective Comics, #405 (November 1970). He also stopped their subsequent assassination attempts.As revealed in Detective Comics, #406 (December 1970). Batman was eventually captured by members of the League and locked away with a woman calling herself 'Talia.' They escape and form an estranged partnership.As revealed in Detective Comics, #411 (May 1971). Not long after this, Batman was informed that Robin had been kidnapped and he rushed to the Batcave to investigate the clues. Inside his sanctuary, Batman met the man who would become his most formidable adversary, Ra's al Ghul. He turns out to be the father of Talia and is seeking Batman's help to find her, who has also been kidnapped. By the time Batman located Robin on the lair of the brotherhood, he had rightfully deduced that Ra's and his men were behind everything. After a brief battle with Ra’s henchmen, Batman demands answers from Ra's. He replies by stating that it was all a test to verify Batman's worthiness to become his successor since his daughter Talia, was in love with him. Batman had passed Ra's test and he was offered Talia's hand in marriage along with Ra's al Ghul's empire.As revealed in Batman, #232 (June 1971). Batman continued his crusade against crime, ignoring Ra's intentions. He is joined by Talia once again and together they investigate the murder of a high profile scientist.As revealed in Batman, #235 (September 1971). Batman soon learns that Ra’s was behind the gruesome crime, and so starts a long rivalry. Although, Ra’s became his enemy, Batman still has romantic feelings for Talia.As revealed in Batman, #240 (March 1972); #242 (June 1972). Batman traveled to Switzerland to locate Ra's secret lair. Once located, they learned that Ra's was dead. After seeing with their own eyes, Batman and Talia decide to leave.As revealed in Batman, #243 (August 1972). However, before they could reach safety, Batman and the others were attacked by a crazed Ra's al Ghul, who had been brought back to life with help from a Lazarus Pit. Batman was easily defeated and Ra's escaped along with Talia, forcing the Dark Knight to track them down again to stop Ra's once and for all. Batman tracked Ra's to his secret base in the desert, where he was forced to fight Ra's on a duel to death and he almost lost the fight. Talia was responsible for saving Batman in the last minute and mustering all his strength, Batman finally captured Ra's al Ghul and gave Talia a well-deserved kiss, after which he took Ra's to the authorities.As revealed in Batman, #244 (September 1972). After having finishing his business with Ra's, Batman returned to Gotham.As revealed in Batman, #245 (October 1972). Later, in the late 70’s, Batman came in conflict with the League of Assassins after they killed Bruce’s former girlfriend Kathy Kane. He confronted their leader, the ‘Sensei’, but he was forced to fight the Bronze Tiger instead. Although Batman managed to capture Kathy's killers, Sensei and Tiger escaped.As revealed in Detective Comics, #485 (August-September 1979); #486 (October-November 1979). Batman was able to capture and interrogate Bronze Tiger about the murder of Kathy Kane, but couldn't get a solid answer. Batman decided to look for the Sensei.As revealed in Detective Comics, #489 (April 1980). After learning of the Sensei's plans, Batman saved many victims of the League, but when he had cornered Sensei, Ra's al Ghul stopped him from capturing the Sensei. Ghul poisoned Batman in order to incapacitate him and challenge the Sensei without assistance. Batman was taken away by Talia and when he recovered, he learned that Ra's and the Sensei had apparently perished in their confrontation.As revealed in Detective Comics, #490 (May 1980). After the last encounter with Ra's, Talia approached Bruce and asked to be allowed to stay with him since she had nowhere else to go.As revealed in Batman, #331 (January, 1981). Bruce, who was in need of affection after his breakup with Selina, allowed Talia to stay, which in turn caused Robin to leave.As revealed in Batman, #332 (February 1981). Batman and Talia soon started a serious relationship. Talia often assisted Batman on his quests.As revealed in Batman, #333 (February, 1981). Eventually Batman was captured by Ra’s and was taken to Infinity Island.As revealed in Batman, #334 (April, 1981). He was once again offered to join Ra's, but when he refused, a new confrontation started near a Lazarus Pit. In order to save himself, Batman tossed Ra's into the pit, allowing the demon to arise crazed and stronger than before. The battle ended when Ra's fell into the pit a second time, activating the volcanoes of Infinity Island and destroying the entire place. Batman saved himself thanks to Talia's efforts and they departed from the former island assuming Ra's death.As revealed in Batman, #335 (May 1981). A New Beginning After Vicki Vale reintroduced to Bruce Wayne's life, Batman stopped a villain called Mirage, but the ordeal made him realize the harsh truth that he could no longer keep both lives as Bruce Wayne and Batman. For this reason, Bruce resigned to his position as CEO of Wayne Enterprises and gave that role to his personal assistant and financial advisor, Lucius Fox.As revealed in Detective Comics #511 (February 1982). Soon after this decision was made, Bruce saw no more reason to remain living at the Wayne Foundation PenthouseAs revealed in Detective Comics, #513 (April 1982). and he moved back to Wayne Manor, which also meant the return to the original Batcave.As revealed in Batman, #348 (June, 1982)> Hidden Lair Batman’s secret hideout, the Bat-Cave, is hidden beneath Wayne Manor. Powers and Abilities Super powers Batman, though considered a "superhero," has no enhanced abilities or special powers. However due to extensive and intensive training, Batman does possess beyond normal strength, speed and agility. He is also an expert in the sciences, technology, martial arts, and many other disciplines. Batman's true powers come from his superior leadership abilities and his Sherlock Holmes like deduction/reasoning abilities. (See Batman's abilities below) Abilities *'Indomitable Will': Although he has no superhuman powers, Batman's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate a Green Lantern Ring when necessary. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Batman. *'Interrogation': Batman is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods as well as torture. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just uses his frightening appearance to get answers. "Fear is an excellent motivator" he once said. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Batman began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 12. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 18. Bruce Wayne, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). Batman has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Acrobatics': He is proficient in gymnastics and acrobatics. *'Martial Arts': Bruce is well trained in multiple martial arts, he is known as the man who has mastered 127 forms of martial arts. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Judo, Muay Thai, Dragon Style Kung Fu, Boxing, Jujitsu, Ninjitsu and Capoeira. *'Weaponry': Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Wayne has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth and capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Marksmanship': Wayne is an expert marksman skilled. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, (such as his batarangs) archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training and is almost on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *'Genius Level Intellect': Batman is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet. Given his lack of superpowers, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. *'Polymath': He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensic sciences, Computer Sciences, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 23. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 25. He had learned Forensic Sciences, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supervillains; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 26. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. *'Investigation': He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Batman's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Multilingualism': He is able to speak Spanish, French, Latin, German, Japanese, English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Greek, Portuguese, Arabic, Sanskrit, Hindi, Thai and possibly more. *'Tactical Analysis': He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader and at times commands the Justice League, Batman is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the universe. *'Escapology': He has been described as second only to Mister Miracle as an escape artist. *'Driving': Bruce is proficient at driving many vehicles like cars, motor bikes and trucks. He can also drive boats and small ships. *'Athletics': He has demonstrated great in Olympic sports, and he is quite skilled in the game of golf. *'Aviation': He is skillful at operating aircraft such as jets and helicopters. *'Tracking' *'Disguise': Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned expanded disguise techniques by the time he was 26. Batman has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. His current aliases are: Matches Malone, Thomas Quigley, Ragman, Detective Hawke, Sir Hemingford Grey, Frank Dixon, Gordon Selkirk, and Mr. Fledermaus. *'Mechanical Aptitude': Proficient at combat driving. Has learned improved vehicle designs. Was trained and proficient in basic vehicles operations. *'Business Management': Bruce Wayne has extensive skills and experience in business management, has thorough understanding of financial marketing and management and is often known as a example of successful industrialist and businessman on par to Lex Luthor. Weakness Those akin to a normal, mortal, human. Equipment Batman's Batcomputer is capable of running test on clues, and many other things. Batsuit *'Bat-Belt': Batman’s Utility Belt had compartments to hold several bat-devices, including (but not limited to): ** Batarangs ** Gas Pellets ** Grappling Hooks ** micro-emergency transmitter ** bat-language translator ** gas masks Transportation Batman uses several vehicles: * BatMotorcraft * Batmobile * Batcopter * Batboat * Batplane * Bat-Rocket * All-Terrain Bat-Vehicle * BatBuggy * Whirly Bat Batman's popular catchphrase * "Great Gotham!" SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances Batman Action Figures In 1984 the Super Powers collection was launched and one of the first figures released was a Batman figure. He as depicted as wearing his Super Friends gray and blue costume with a black and yellow Bat symbol on his chest. He also featured blue gauntlets blue boots and a blue cowl. His sole accessory was unique, removable blue cloth cape. Like many other action figures n this line the Batman action figure would produce a Superpower when his legs were squeezed together. Batman's motion was a Bat Punch. A Robin action figure and a Batmobile were later produced. Notes * Batman is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by DC Comics. The character was created by artist Bob Kane and writer Bill Finger, and first appeared in Detective Comics, #27 (1939).Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Detective_Comics_Vol_1_27 Detective Comics Vol. 1, #27] * Batman is originally referred to as the Bat-Man and still referred to at times as ‘the’ Batman. * Two different actors lent their voice talents to the role of Batman. Olan Soule provided the voice for Batman in the first 4 seasons of Super Friends. Then actor Adam West, who also played Batman in the live-action 1966 television series provided the voice for Batman in The New Adventures of Batman as well as the final 2 seasons of the Super Friends series. * Adam West has remained very connected to the Batman lore even after staring as the Caped Crusader himself in the 60's Batman tv series by making guest appearances in the various animated Batman series. In Batman: The Animated Series as The Gray Ghost. West later had a recurring role as the voice of Mayor Grange in the Kids WB animated series The Batman . And now West is set to return as Thomas Wayne in the original batsuit in the upcoming episode "Chill of the Night" on Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Batman's origin is explored in a Season 9 episode entitled The Fear. A bit of a nitpick: Robin is ignorant of the fact that Bruce Wayne's parents died in Crime Alley. This is against all levels of continuity because they have been partners for so long. This marks the first time that Batman's origin was explored on film. A bat even flies into Wayne's window which acts as his inspiration just like in the comics. External Links * Check out the Official Batman Site at the DC Universe web site. * The [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Batman Batman disambiguation page] at [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] * The [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(disambiguation) Batman disambiguation page] at [http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/DCAU_Wiki DCAU] * For more on Batman see article at Wikipedia * Go to the [http://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Wiki Batman Wiki] for all things Batman. Appearances in Other Media Batman (Michael Keaton) 2.jpg | Michael Keaton [https://batman.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(1989) Batman] (1989-1992) Batman (TAS).jpg | Kevin Conroy [https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Batman:_The_Animated_Series Batman: The Animated Series] (1992-95) Batman (TNBA).png | Kevin Conroy [https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/The_New_Batman_Adventures The New Batman Adventures] (1997-1999) Batman (Justice League).jpg | Kevin Conroy [https://dcau.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_(animated_series) Justice League] (2001-06) Batman (Christian Bale).jpg | Christian Bale Christopher Nolan Films (2005-12) Batman (New Frontier).jpg | Jeremy Sisto [https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_The_New_Frontier Justice League: The New Frontier] (2008) Batman (Crisis on Two Earths).png | William Baldwin [https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_Crisis_on_Two_Earths Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths] (2010) Batman (Young Justice).jpg | Bruce Greenwood [https://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Justice Young Justice] (2011-13, 2019) Batman (Justice League War).jpg | Jason O'Mara [https://dcmovies.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League:_War Justice League: War] (2014) Batman (Ben Affleck).jpg | Ben Affleck [https://dcextendeduniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_(film) Justice League] (2017) References }} Category:Athletes Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Scientists Category:Scooby-Doo! Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Of America Members Category:SuperFriends Team Members